


An Fear Briste

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Irish Language, Poetry
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Ní fágadh aon duine sa domhan iomlán. Bogann Dracula a chaisleáin cois trá. Tá a bhean marbh. Mharaigh sé a mhac féin. D’éirigh leis fáil réidh le gach duine ar domhan,  agus tá an domhan báite san fhuil. Tá na scairteadh sa dorchadas ciúnaithe, agus níor fágadh ach an tost corraitheach.Dracula moves his castle to a cliffside. His wife is dead. He killed his own son. His plan to rid the world of humans has succeeded, and the world has been drowned in blood. The screams that once pierced the night have died down, and the world has become eerily quiet.
Kudos: 4





	An Fear Briste

Ag féachaint ar na farraige, a chroí gan suaimhneas,

Ina sheasamh ar na haille, i ngreim ag an uaigneas.

An domhan lom, gan dóchas, gan bláth,

An domhan liath, an domhan gan dath.

An t-aon duine a thaispeáin é grá,

A bhean Lisa marbh, gan cúis, gan fáth.

Tháinig a mhac chun an domhan a shábháil,

Ach níor éirigh leis ach bás a fháil.

Ar uair a bháis, gan beocht ina shúil.

A chorp briste, dath dearg le fuill.

Bhí gach duine marbh, a bhean, a mhac, a chlann,

Na daoine is dille dó: ní fágadh éinne ann.

The empty world around him, he stood broken and alone.

His sadness overwhelmed him, and turned him into stone.


End file.
